Here With Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean is working two jobs to try and start his younger brother's college fund while caring for his ill mother and depressed, alcoholic father. And then the daughter of a close family friend returns from college to offer her help. Dean/OC. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. Dean is working two jobs to try and start his younger brother's college fund while caring for his ill mother and depressed, alcoholic father. And then the daughter of a close family friend returns from college to offer her help. Dean/OC. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Chloe Singer.

**A/N: **I am so sorry I've been neglecting my Supernatural stories recently, but the CSI one has really gotten under my skin and I've loved writing it so far. This is my new Dean/OC fic and explores Dean's struggle with taking care of his family and how sometimes it just gets too much for him. His relationship with the OC leads him to be more open and to communicate more with people, and of course, they fall in love. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this new fic and thanks for all the support so far with my others. You guys are incredible. With regards to the art, I'll be practising my SPN OC couples when my final books arrive that I have ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Here With Me<strong>

**Chapter One **

The house was very quiet as Dean entered from his night shift at Harvelle's restaurant.

The familiar drunken snoring of his father, John sounded from upstairs, so at least he was in bed. One less person to see to, but Dean would check on him all the same. Their home from the outside looked perfect. Two cars in the drive, white picket fence, beautiful exterior, lawn, flowerbeds, rosebushes. Your typical American home. Inside, it was decorated with lots of natural colours, wood floors, fine furnishings. But Dean was struggling to help pay for the mortgage. He was helping Mary with the bills whenever he could. She was getting sick pay but what with John being off work so much, money was being lost. So Dean was working two jobs.

Luckily, Ellen Harvelle, who knew the Winchester family, understood how difficult things were for him, and made sure his night shifts fitted into the days when he had no day shifts at Bobby Singer's salvage yard and garage. Both Bobby and Ellen had discussed a plan together and ensured that Dean got at least one day, if not two days off a week as he was entitled to. They also tried to pay him a little extra to help him with things at home. The boy was tired. He was twenty-three and should've been at college, but he was trying to instead find the money to pay for the house and for his sixteen year old brother Sam to go to college. Sam would get more benefit from college than Dean, because Dean had no interest in a big career whereas Sam was desperate to become a lawyer. Dean wanted the simple life. Go to work, come home to the wife and kids, put food on the table. But Sam wanted to make it big, and Dean had all the faith in the world that the kid would do well.

He locked up, double checked the place just in case his brother had missed any windows or doors. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sam. He just needed to be sure that nothing had been missed. All the drapes were drawn as they should have been, all the windows and doors were locked that should've been, and everything was switched off as it should've been. Dean ran a hand through his hair and grinned. He was proud of Sam. Sam had learned how to care for Mary, their mother, and deal with John when Dean was at work and he was doing very well.

Dean took the keys out of the door and headed upstairs. His first stop was Mary's room. With her being ill with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, she suffered from symptoms such as sleeping problems, fevers, joint and muscle pain, and sometimes her memory suffered too. This was the second time she'd suffered with the illness and Dean had become used to caring for her. She'd just come through a fever and he just wanted to make sure that she was doing better and hadn't gotten any worse. He and Sam had called out a doctor who reassured them that she would probably get through it and be fine after. Dean carefully approached the door to the room, opening it as quietly as possible only to find Mary sat up in bed reading.

"Hey, baby." She smiled as he came through the door, "How was work?"

"It was good, thanks." Dean said with a weak smile, "What are you still doing up? You feeling okay?"

"I feel fine, honey." Mary replied, running a hand through her blonde locks, "I just can't sleep. I can't get comfortable and your father is snoring quite loudly tonight."

The reason Mary and John stayed in separate rooms was because John's drinking was getting so bad that he often disturbed Mary from her sleep when he came home drunk, which funnily enough, he'd done that night. Dean frowned and moved over to the bed, sitting beside his mother and kissing her warm forehead tenderly.

"I'll poke him or something when I check on him to shut him up." He whispered, "Ellen gave me some AA information...Didn't know if it would do him any good seen as he's so adamant he hasn't got a problem..."

Mary reached out and with glistening eyes she cupped her son's cheek, stroking it tenderly. She was proud of her boy. He only ever tried to do what was best for the family. He did what was best for everyone but himself and while that was an excellent quality, Mary wondered how long it would be before he began to long for his own time and before he had a breakdown. He was clearly exhausted. She tried to manage and Sam helped as often as possible but Dean still carried a huge burden.

"You're a good boy, Dean." She told him, "A wonderful son."

Dean smiled bashfully, looking into her eyes and then down at the floral patterned covers before returning his gaze to hers.

"But, I have some news." Mary revealed, "Bobby called me about an hour after you left for your shift. Chloe has just finished college and is coming back here to Lawrence. She heard about what's happening with us and really wants to help. She felt like she was imposing but I promised her that it would be okay with me and Sam, but as for you, I wanted to check."

"Um..."

Dean was a bit stunned. Chloe was a year younger than him; one of his oldest friends. They spoke often on the phone and via email, but she'd never mentioned anything to him about helping out with the family. He felt grateful that she wanted to help but why should she come and care for his family? She had her father to take care of. Although, Bobby tended to keep things locked up so...Would it be such a bad thing?

"She'd be living with Bobby but coming to help us." Mary said with a bright smile, "You're gonna make yourself sick, Dean, and you really are doing an amazing job. I just think that you need some time to yourself, that's all. And so does Sam."

"You're right." Dean sighed, "Does Chloe have a job yet?"

"She has a part time job at the Novak family's book store." Mary said, "She's trying to start work on her first novel and she's offered to help out here."

"Huh..." Dean huffed, "Well...I guess it would relieve some stress around here. It means I can maybe scrape a few more hours at work too."

"No, Dean." Mary said in a warning tone, "Darlin', she's coming to give you and Sam a break. She's trying to ease your burden, okay?"

"Mom, you're not a burden. Dad's problem and Sam's college fund aren't either." Dean said with hurt in his eyes, "Please, never refer to this situation as a burden again. You're all my family. I love you. I'm taking care of you all like I promised I would."

Mary took his hand and Dean kissed hers, accepting the apologetic look she threw him with a weak smile and getting her settled down into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Tell Chloe she's more than welcome to help out." He whispered softly, "It'd be nice to see her again."

"That's nice, honey." Mary whispered tiredly, "I'll call Bobby tomorrow."

Dean turned out the bedside lamp and placed her book on the bedside table, tucking the covers around her and kissing her cheek as gently as he could.

"You comfortable?" He asked, earning a sleepy nod from his mother, "Goodnight, Mom."

"Night, baby." Mary sighed, patting her son's leg as he got up to leave.

He left the door slightly ajar so he could hear her if she needed him during the rest of the night, and then he headed to the room his parents used to share. John was on his stomach snoring, so Dean gently turned the sleeping man onto his side and that stopped his snores. He tucked his father in and whispered a soft goodnight, leaving the room and then heading to Sam's. The kid had kicked off his covers and was shivering slightly, so Dean tucked him up and stroked his floppy locks of hair before whispering a near silent goodnight and leaving him to rest.

Then, finally, he got himself ready for bed, and drifted into a much needed sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
